Cinderella Or Sakura?
by C'Mii
Summary: Berdasarkan kisah-kisah Cinderella tapi dengan banyak perubahan.  Don't Like? Don't Read!
1. Awal Penderitaan

**Cinderella or Sakura?**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning:**

**AU, OOC, Typo(s), berdasarkan kisah Cinderella dengan banyak perubahan, dan segala sesuatu yang akan membuat anda akan merasakan efek samping setelah membaca ini.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

Suasana saat ini tak berbeda dengan yang tadi. Air matanya masih mengalir. Menghapus debu-debu-atau semacamnya-yang menutupi pipi putihnya. Gadis ini sedang menghadap rembulan dengan sinarnya yang meredup karena sedikit demi sedikit mulai tertutup awan. Gadis ini memejamkan matanya saat angin bertiup nakal membuat rambutnya yang berwarna softpink pendek sebahu itu melambai-lambai membuat gadis yang biasa dipanggil Sakura ini tampak anggun. Tapi saat kita melihat pakaiannya, sangat jauh dari kata anggun. Begitupun tempat dia berpijak sekarang, tempat yang setiap harinya dia pakai untuk beristirahat. Mungkinkah seorang yang anggun memakai baju yang kusam dan penuh dengan jahitan-jahitan di sana-sini? Dan mungkinkah seorang yang anggun dan cantik tidur di loteng yang lebih layak disebut gudang? Yah, dialah Cinderella.

**Flashback**

_Tokk..tokk..tokk_

"Sasuke, ini aku." Terdengar sebuah suara di balik pintu. "Masuklah." Jawab sebuah suara lain dengan nada sarkastik. Detik berikutnya masuklah seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna softpink yang panjang yang membuat gadis itu tampak lebih cantik.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" tanya gadis pink setelah menutup pintu.

"Tentu saja tidak, ini kan jam makan siang." Jawab pria yang dipanggil Sasuke tadi. Gadis yang kita ketahui bernama Sakura itu berjalan mendekati meja kerja Sasuke.

"Kau belum makan siang kan? Kalau begitu makan siang denganku saja, bagaimana?" tawar Sakura dengan mata yang berbinar-binar yang kalau Sasuke melihatnya akan membuatnya gemas ingin mencubit pipi Sakura. Tapi, sayangnya Sasuke tidak melihat karena terlalu sibuk dengan kertas-kertas di meja kerjanya. Damn it!

"Hn, boleh juga."

"Kalau begitu, sini biar kubantu."

Sasuke dan Sakura kini telah berada di dalam mobil. Mereka sedang menuju ke café favorit mereka.

"Sasuke, kapan Orangtua dan Kakakmu pulang?" tanya Sakura yang sedang memandangi cincin perak di jari manis sebelah kirinya-yang diberikan Sasuke saat proses pelamaran kemarin. Sesekali Sakura mengerjap karena silauan dari berlian kecil di cincinnya itu.

"Tenang saja, minggu depan mereka pulang. Jadi, kita bisa bertunangan dalam waktu dekat ini." Jawab Sasuke yang sedang fokus menyetir namun sesekali tetap melirik kekasih di sampingnya.

"Apa mereka akan setuju dengan hubungan kita?" tanya Sakura ragu mengingat keluarga Sasuke yang berada di luar negeri belum mengenalnya.

"Mereka akan menerima apapun keputusanku." Dan pada saat itu mereka sampai di tempat tujuan mereka.

"Dan, bagaimana dengan Orangtuamu?" tanya Sasuke mencegah Sakura yang hendak menuruni mobil.

"Eh? Tentu saja mereka setuju. Mereka kan sudah kuberi tahu kemarin." Jawab Sakura seadanya.

"Baguslah." Gumam Sasuke. Sasuke beralih menatap Emerald Sakura. Emerald yang mampu menarik dan menjeratnya erat. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan dan mencium bibir ranum Sakura. Meskipun Sakura sering melakukan ini dengan Sasuke, tetap saja wajahnya memanas dan membuat wajahnya merona merah.

Lama mereka berciuman sampai akhirnya pasokan oksigen mereka menipis. Dengan berat hati mereka melepas ciuman panjang tersebut.

"Ayo kita turun." Ajak sakura alih-alih menyembunyikan Blushingnya. Namun, tetap saja Sasuke mengetahui cara lama Sakura. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil.

Tepat saat Sakura menuruni mobil, ponselnya berbunyi. Sakura pun mengambilnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke yang mengetahui.

"Entahlah, nomor asing." Jawab Sakura.

"Angkat saja."

Sakura pun mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Halo?" sapa Sakura.

"Ya benar, aku Haruno Sakura." Sakura terdiam mendengar orang yang menelponnya berbicara. Ia mencoba menjadi pendengar yang baik. Namun, detik berikutnya ekspresinya berubah 180 derajat.

"A-apa?" tangan sakura bergetar hingga ponselnya terjatuh begitupun tubuhnya. Sakura jatuh terduduk.

"Sakura! Ada apa?" Sasuke terlihat Khawatir. Ia mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Sakura. Sasuke bertambah khawatir saat melihat Sakura menangis.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis, Sakura?"

"Ayah dan Ibuku," Sakura tampak sulit melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Meninggal." Dan pada saat itu tangisan sakura pecah begitu saja. Sasuke terkejut seperti saat Sakura mendengar berita ini. Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan Sakura menangis di sana.

_Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu._

Seusai pemakaman kedua orangtuanya, Sakura kini mengurung diri di kamarnya. Tak ada yang bisa di lakukannya saat ini. Kalau saja Sasuke tidak membujuknya untuk pulang, mungkin dia masih ada di samping makam ibu dan ayahnya.

Di sisi lain …

"Ibu, kapan kita pindah dari sini?" tanya seorang gadis yang sedang bercermin dan menyisir rambut merah panjangnya.

"Jangan buru-buru, biarkan Sakura menikmati sisa-sisa kebahagiannya sebelum akhirnya dia benar-benar menderita nanti." Jawab sang ibu yang juga berambut merah dengan menyeringai licik.

"Huhh..aku sudah tidak sabar." Sang anak terlihat kesal.

Kembali ke Sakura …

Sasuke yang seharian ini berada di rumah Sakura belum sekalipun berhasil membujuk Sakura untuk mau makan. Meskipun hanya sesendok. Kali ini dia akan mencobanya lagi dan harus berhasil.

"Sakura, kumohon makanlah." Sasuke menyodorkan sesendok nasi kearah mulut Sakura. Namun, Sakura tak bergeming sedikitpun. Sakura menatap keluar jendela kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Seolah-olah dia ingin terbang menerobos jendela itu menyusul kedua orang tuanya. Tapi,

"Sakura, masih ada aku di sini." Ucap Sasuke lembut. Akhirnya Sakura mau melihat Onyx Sasuke dengan Emeraldnya yang meredup. Detik berikutnya Sakura menerjang tubuh Sasuke. Memeluknya erat.

"Sasuke, jangan tinggalkan aku, aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi sekarang, kecuali kau, Sasuke." Sakura menangis di dada bidang Sasuke.

"Aku bodoh sekali jika melakukan itu. Aku berjanji takkan pernah meninggalkanmu, Sakura." Sasuke mengusap rambut panjang Sakura dengan lembut.

"Sekarang kau makan ya, aku tidak mau melihatmu bersedih dan sakit." Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum lemas.

Sudah dua hari Sasuke tidak mengunjungi Sakura karena berbagai alasan pekerjaan. Dan hari ini Sasuke tidak pernah sekalipun fokus dengan pekerjaannya. Dia khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura. Dan akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk menelpon ke rumah Sakura. Lama menunggu akhirnya diangkat juga.

"Halo Sasuke, ada apa?" jawab sakura di ujung telepon.

"Tentu saja, aku sedang memasak sekarang, nanti kau kesini ya."

"Hn, aku akan kesana sekarang, sekalian makan siang."

"Baiklah, akan kutunggu."

"Hn, sampai jumpa nanti ya."

Sasuke sedikit lega bisa mendengar suara Sakura. Walaupun masih ada sedikit suara parau saat Sakura berbicara.

Sementara itu, Sakura kini tengah melanjutkan acara potong-memotong sayur-sayurannya. Kini dia bertambah semangat memasak karena tahu Sasuke akan makan siang di rumahnya. Itu berarti dia harus memasak spesial hari ini.

_Crrash_

Karena terlalu bersemangat, Sakura malah memotong kulit pada ujung jari telunjuknya tanpa sengaja. Dia merintih kesakitan memegangi lukanya. Darah keluar dari lukanya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak begini ya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Berkali-kali Sasuke memencet klakson mobilnya. Begitupun pengemudi mobil lain. Wajar saja, jalan yang di lalui Sasuke kini sedang macet parah. Sasuke yang gusar memutuskan untuk memotong jalan melewati jembatan tua yang berada di sisi kiri jalan raya. Sasuke berpikir takkan ada yang akan lewat di jalan ini Karena faktor keselamatan. Namun dugaannya salah, di depannya ada dua mobil yang bejalan lambat di atas jembatan rapuh ini, dan di belakangnya mengekor beberapa mobil.

"Sial!"

Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke menyalip dua mobil di depannya. Namun, Sasuke tampak terkesiap saat melihat ada sebuah bus sekolah taman kanak-kanak yang melaju ke arahnya. Dia terjebak, tidak bisa mundur apalagi maju. Sasuke membanting setir kemudi ke arah kiri dengan tajam dan menginjak gas kuat-kuat. Sasuke berhasil menerjang pembatas jembatan tersebut dengan mobilnya. Murid-murid taman kanak-kanak tersebut selamat. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Sasuke?

**To Be Continued …**

**Gimana? Udah ngerasain efek samping?**

**Kalo udah,**

**Review Please …**


	2. Hilang Ingatan

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning:**

**AU, OOC, Typos(maybe), gaje, Berdasarkan kisah Cinderella dengan banyak perubahan, Etc.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Chapter 2**

Hari yang cerah berubah menegang setelah sebuah mobil Sport berwarna hitam terjun bebas ke dasar sungai setelah berhasil menerjang pembatas jembatan di atas sungai tesebut. Beruntung orang-orang di sekitar segera menelpon pusat bantuan. Setelah beberapa jam akhirnya tim penyelamat berhasil mengevakusai korban.

**...Cinderella or Sakura…**

"Sasuke lama sekali ya." Gumam Sakura. Sesekali ia menengok jam dinding yang terpasang indah di dinding ruang makannya yang bernuansa minimalis. Sudah berjam-jam Sakura menunggu masakan yang dimasaknya pun sudah dingin tapi orang yang ditunggu-tunggu belum juga datang.

Tiba-tiba telepon rumahnya berbunyi. Dengan cepat Sakura mengangkatnya. Mungkin saja itu dari Sasuke pikirnya.

"Halo?" jawab Sakura dengan penuh harap.

"Apa kau mengenal Sasuke Uchiha?" tanya si penelpon dari ujung telepon.

"Iya, aku tunangannya memang ada apa?" kali ini Sakura sudah cemas.

"Emh..dia kecelakaan. Dia sekarang sedang kritis. Lebih jelasnya kau datang saja ke rumah sakit Konoha." Jelas si penelpon.

"Ti-tidak." Gumam Sakura kemudian dia menutup teleponnya dengan cepat kemudian beranjak pergi.

**...Cinderella or Sakura...**

"Sasuke kenapa bisa jadi begini?" Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang kini tengah terbaring dengan beberapa alat medis yang menempel pada tubuhnya. Sasuke koma, dia juga hilang ingatan begitulah kata dokter.

"Kau harus sembuh kau sudah berjanji takkan meninggalkanku kan?"

Kemudian Sakura bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku akan pulang sebentar, aku mau mengambil beberapa baju nanti aku akan kembali." Pamit Sakura.

**...Cinderella or Sakura...**

"Ibu pintunya tidak dikunci." Dua orang perempuan berniat memasuki kediaman Sakura.

"Hm..bagus." jawab perempuan lainnya.

"Sakura! Yuhuuu~ ini aku Karin dan Ibuku." Seru gadis yang mengaku dirinya Karin lantang menggema di ruang tamu Sakura yang besar. Tak ada jawaban.

"Sepertinya dia tidak di rumah Bu."

"Coba kau cari dia."

"Baik." Karin mengangguk.

Tak berapa lama Karin kembali dengan napas yang sedikit terengah-engah.

"Tak ada."

"Kau yakin?" tanya wanita yang dipanggil Karin ibu.

"Hm," Karin mengangguk. "Aku sudah mencarinya ke semua tempat di rumah ini."

"Pergi tanpa mengunci pintu, dasar ceroboh. Kalau begitu ayo kita mulai, setelah itu kita tunggu dia di ruang keluarga." Ucap ibu Karin. Karin hanya mengangguk semangat.

**...Cinderella or sakura...**

Setelah selesai, Karin dan ibunya pun menunggu kepulangan sakura di ruang keluarga.

"Ibu, pacar Sakura tampan sekali~" ucap Karin dengan nada yang di buat-buat sambil menunjukkan sebuah foto kepada ibunya.

"Itu kan anak bungsu Uchiha."

"Wah.. ternyata selera Sakura tinggi juga ya."

"Coba lihat ini," ibu Karin menunjukkan sebuah cincin berlian yang berkilauan. "bagus kan?"

"Wah.. itu miliknya Ibu sakura ya?"

"Karin? Bibi Tayuya? Kenapa kalian ada di sini?" tanya Sakura yang baru datang. "Kenapa kalian memakai bajuku dan baju Ibuku?"

"Eh, Sakura sudah pulang ya?" sahut Karin.

"Mulai sekarang kami tinggal di sini Sakura. Karena apa? Karena semua hartamu sudah aku kuasai. Jadi, kau sekarang cepat keluar dari sini. Atau kalau kau tidak mau, kau bisa jadi pembantu kami. Kau pilih yang mana?" tawar ibu Karin-Tayuya.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana bisa?" tanya sakura yang masih belum mengerti.

"Tentu saja bisa. Ayahmu sendiri yang memberikannya kepada kami." Jawab Karin.

"Lalu aku harus tinggal di mana?"

"Itu urusanmu! Tapi kalau kau mau, kami telah berbaik hati mengizinkanmu tinggal di sini sebagai pembantu." Jawab Karin dengan penekanan di akhir kata.

"Tapi, apa itu berarti kau juga harus memakai bajuku?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Tentu saja."

"Lalu aku memakai baju apa?"

"Tenang saja aku sudah menyiapkan baju khusus untukmu." Karin melemparkan beberapa baju ke arah Sakura. Baju khas maid yang kumal.

"Dan mulai sekarang kau tidur di kamar pembantu." Sahut Tayuya.

"Tapi-"

"Terserah. Kalau kau tidak mau kau bisa keluar dari sini." Sahut Karin.

"Baiklah." Ucap Sakura pasrah.

"Cepat pergi sana!" perintah Karin. Kemudian Sakura pun mulai melangkah pergi.

**...Cinderella or Sakura...**

Keesokan hari ...

Meskipun masih pagi, suasana di bandara Japan AirLane sudah lumayan ramai. Banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang kesana-kemari. Kita beralih pada 3 orang yang sedang berjalan dan membawa koper masing-masing.

"Ayah, Itachi, ayo cepat!" ucap seorang wanita dengan rambut hitamnya yang panjang. Ia terlihat buru-buru. Berbeda dengan 2 pria di belakangnya yang terlihat lelah.

"Ini masih pagi, Bu." Keluh salah seorang pria di belakangnya.

"Itachi, kau ini tidak pernah khawatir sedikitpun dengan adikmu ya." Komentar wanita dengan mata Onyx tersebut.

"Bukan begitu, Bu. Kita kan juga butuh istirahat." Jawab pria yang dipanggil Itachi. Sementara pria yang satunya hanya diam.

"Terserah kau saja."

**...Cinderella or Sakura...**

Setelah selesai membuat sarapan Sakura berniat untuk menjenguk Sasuke. Dia mengambil beberapa buah-buahan di dalam lemari es.

"Sakura apa yang kau lakukan?" tiba-tiba Karin datang.

"Aku mau menjenguk seseorang."

"Siapa?"

"S-Sasuke."

"Hnh.." Karin menyeringai. "Kau pikir aku akan mengizinkanmu?"

"Kumohon Karin. Sasuke sedang sakit, dia hilang ingatan."

"Hilang ingatan?"

"Ya, dia kecelakaan dan sekarang dia hilang ingatan. Aku takut dia akan melupakanku. Lagipula keluarga Sasuke pulang dari luar negeri hari ini. Mereka belum mengenalku, kumohon Karin."

Karin pun tersenyum membuat Sakura berharap banyak dari senyuman Karin itu.

"Tetep tidak boleh," Karin menggeleng. "Kau tenang saja aku akan menjenguknya dan akan kupastikan Sasuke akan mengingatmu, Sakura." Ucap Karin sambil merebut kantong buah yang di bawa Sakura.

"Tapi Karin."

"Sekali tidak boleh ya tidak boleh. Kau bersih-bersih rumah saja. Kau lupa ya? Kau kan hanya pem-ban-tu di sini." Ucap Karin dengan nada mengejek. Sakura hanya terdiam dan menunduk. Setelah itu Karin pun pergi.

"Dasar bodoh."

**...Cinderella or Sakura...**

Sekarang ini Karin tengah berada di dalam mobil. Di parkiran Konoha Hospital tepatnya. Dia sedang berpikir keras tentang apa yang akan di lakukannya nanti.

"Ayolah Karin, ini kesempatan bagus. Pertama Sasuke tunangan Sakura hilang ingatan, dan kedua bagusnya keluarga Sasuke belum mengenal Sakura. Bukankah itu bagus? Kau bisa menyamar sebagai Sakura. Great. Kau memang pintar Karin." Gumam Karin sambil tersenyum licik.

**TBC **

**Maaf pendek soalnya saya ngetiknya malem.** **Jadi ya ngantuk.** **Terimakasih banyak yang** **udah ripiu, ripiu lagi ya..**

**Semakin gaje ya?**

**Tapi,**

**Review Please ...**


End file.
